Sardorian Golem
Large Construct Hit Dice: 30d10+30 (195 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares); fly 60 ft. (clumsy) Armor Class: 35 (-1 size, +26 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 35 Base Attack/Grapple: +22/+36 Attack: Bite +31 melee (2d6+10) Full Attack: Bite +31 melee (2d6+10) and 2 claws +26 melee (1d8+5) and 2 wings +26 melee (1d6+5) and tail slap +26 melee (1d8+5) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Breath weapon Special Qualities: Construct traits, damage reduction 15/magic and adamantine, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to magic and psionics, low-light vision Saves: Fort +10, Ref +10, Will +11 Abilities: Str 31, Dex 10, Con --, Int --, Wis 13, Cha 15 Environment: Any Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 15 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 31-50 HD (Large); 51-70 HD (Huge); 71-90 HD (Gargantuan) Level Adjustment: -- A Sardorian golem appears to be a finely crafted red crystalline statue of Sardior. It is 15 feet long and 10 feet tall at the shoulder, and a pulsing light shines from deep within the golem creating an ominous red glow. First created by Sardior as guardians for his castle, Sardorian golems have been used by followers of Sardior as sentinels for the church and its patrons. The exact methods used in their creation remain a closely guarded secret. Combat A Sardorian golem does nothing without explicit orders from its creator. It follows instructions literally and is incapable of any strategy or tactics. Sardorian golems don't use weapons, even if ordered to, and always strike first with their breath weapons before moving to melee range. A Sardorian golem's creator can command it if the golem is within 60 feet and can see and hear its creator. The golem usually follows its last instruction to the best of its ability, though if attacked it returns the attack. The creator can give the golem a simple command to govern its actions in his or her absence, such as "Remain in this area and attack all creatures that enter." Breath Weapons (Su): This cone-shaped breath weapon is a mixture of force, fire, and brilliant light, and it extends out 40 feet. The breath deals 9d8 points of force damage and 9d8 points of fire damage (Reflex DC 25 half). Any creature that fails its Reflex save is also blinded for 1d4 rounds. The golem's creator can direct it to deal nonlethal damage with the force portion of the damage. The golem must wait 1d4 rounds before it can use its breath weapon again. The save DC is Charisma-based. Immunity to Magic (Ex): Sardorian golems are immune to all spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural effects and abilities. Immunity to Psionics (Ex): Sardorian golems completely resist psionic effects that allow power resistance. Construct Traits: A Sardior's golem has immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, necromancy effects, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), and any effect that requires a Fortitude save unless it also works on objects or is harmless. It is not subject to critical hits, subdual damage, ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, or energy drain. Cannot heal damage, but can be repaired. Darkvision 60 ft. and low-light vision. Construction A Sardorian golem's body is crafted from blocks of quartz crystal of various sizes that are fashioned together with bands of polished brass. The body usually has a weight of at least 5,000 pounds and costs at least 15,000 gp. Assembling the body requires a DC 25 Craft (sculpting) check or a DC 25 Craft (stonemasonry) check. ML 16th; Craft Construct (see page 303 of the Monster Manual), emulate power, fly, matter manipulation, negate psionics, true creation, manifester must be at least 16th level. Price 175,000 gp; Cost 95,000 gp + 6,400 XP. Category:Golems